The alpha's mate
by Missnephilim
Summary: No one messes with mama Stiles. This is a quick one shot i came up with because who doesn't love Pack!Mom Stiles and Baby!Isaac?


**The alpha's mate**

 **In a wolf pack everyone has to obey the alpha. He has complete control over everyone in the pack. However, if the alpha finds his or hers mate the pack has to show the same respect.**

 **Even though Stiles was human the rules still applied.**

" **Thanks ma."**

" **Thank mom."**

 **A chorus of thank yous was heard as Stiles cleaned up the dishes after dinner. Each pub would kiss Stiles on the cheek as he collected their plate.**

 **He loved the pups. Even though most of them were older than him they treated him like mom.**

 **All the pups respected Stiles but there was one thing they did that made Stiles' blood boil.**

 **Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson and Malia all bullied Isaac. Whenever Stiles found out they would make up some ridiculous story. At first Stiles believed them but things were starting to get out of hand.**

 **It was Saturday. Stiles and Derek where in the den in the basement watching Being Human UK giving each other a quick kiss every so often.**

 **The rest of the pack, except Isaac, where in the living room by the front door. They were waiting for Isaac to come home. They always teased Isaac because Stiles and Derek treated him like the baby of the pack.**

 **When Isaac opened the door the first thing he saw was the pack. He immediately knew what they were waiting for so he ran as fast as he could back out the house.**

 **However, he wasn't faster than Jackson and within second of exiting the house he was tackled to the ground.**

" **Oh look who decided to show his face." Erica sniggered from the back of the group.**

" **Please leave me alone." Isaac begged.**

" **Not going to happen buddy." Scott said as he walked over to Isaac. Jackson got off of Isaac and then Scott kicked him hard in the side of his torso preventing him from getting up.**

" **Now now scotty boy that wasn't very nice. Do you need a hand Isaac?" Allison said as she extended her hand. Isaac knew he shouldn't trust anyone but he still had hope that at least one of them saw sense.**

 **He grabbed her hand but as soon as he was on two feet again Allison pulled him forward and kneed him in the stomach.**

" **Nice Allison." Lydia ever the princes said as she filed her nails on the porch.**

" **Aww is the baby going to cry?" Malia teased.**

 **After 30 minutes of hard punches and kicks from Scott, Boyd, Jackson, Erica, Malia and Allison, Isaac stopped moving.**

 **He wasn't dead but his heart beat was extremely weak.**

" **Oh shit. Guys what do we do?" Boyd asked who was starting to panic.**

" **Err I don't know. Scott get mom. We'll say we found him like this." Jackson said.**

 **Scott ran into the house and towards the den.**

" **Mom help Isaac has been attacked." Scott screamed.**

" **What?!" Stiles and Derek ran as fast as they could outside.**

 **Once outside Stiles knelt down beside Isaac and tried to wake him up.**

" **Baby? Isaac? Can you hear me its Stiles." Stiles lifted his shirt up and found boot prints on his torso. One of the prints had a small JW on it. Jackson shoes had that on the bottom and Stiles immediately knew that he had been lied to. "Derek can you please take Isaac inside and put him on our bed. I'll be there in a minute I have some puppies to talk to."**

 **Derek bent down and gave Stiles a questioning look before heading inside.**

" **Mom we found him like that."**

" **I think he was beaten somewhere else and dumped here."**

" **It wasn't us we swear."**

" **Is he going to be okay?"**

 **The pack all spoke at once and Stiles had had enough.**

" **ENOUGH! I don't want to hear you pathetic excuses. I saw the foot prints on his stomach and they were exact matches of your shoes." Stiles was furious and they all knew it.**

" **Mom we're sorry." Lydia started pleading.**

" **You guys don't seem to get it. Isaac isn't some random kid you can bully. He is pack which means he is family. I am appalled that you would even think to treat another pack member like that. He has already been through enough and you are adding to his nightmares. Now I don't care what you do but you are going to make it up to him. Tomorrow during training you will work extra hard and no one is getting any sweats, treats or deserts for a month." The pack whined at that.**

" **Please mom we won't do it again" Erica said as she tried to nuzzle Stiles' neck. Stiles pushed her away as he spoke.**

" **No Erica my word is final. Right now I'm splitting you up. Jackson you sit at the kitchen table, Scott the living room corner, Boyd the back garden bench, Malia behind the Jeep, Allison the front porch steps, Erica the main stairs and Lydia you can sit in the hallway. You will not move for an hour and if any of you say anything or make any kind of noise you will start the time over again. Do I make myself clear?" there was a chorus of nods as everyone went to their designated place.**

 **Stiles set a timer on his phone and went to his room where Isaac and Derek were.**

" **If any of them talk tell me. How is he?" Stiles said as he walked into his shared room with Derek.**

" **He's okay. He might need a few hours to heal but he will be fine. I can't believe they would do something like this." Derek looked upset. He felt betrayed.**

" **Well you can give them their punishment tomorrow during training."**

" **Oh don't worry their going to work so hard they will be barley able to move." He stopped talking and heard Erica and Jackson groan from their time out spots. "Jackson and Erica groaned."**

" **Jackson, Erica I restarted your timer." Stiles was loving his position as Alpha mate.**

" **You love telling them off don't you?"**

" **It's fun to boss them around especially Jackson and Scott." Stiles walked to the other side of the bed where Derek was sitting and sat on his lap. He pressed his lips to Derek's and kissed him hard.**

" **I love you Sty." Derek said as they pulled away.**

" **I love you to Der." Stiles kissed Derek once more and rested his head on Derek's shoulder.**

 **After a while Stiles fell asleep but Derek was still awake. Stiles was everything to Derek and he would do anything for the teenager.**

 **As he watched Stiles sleep he started planning what he was going to do for training.**

 **He glanced at Isaac who was still unconscious.**

 **He hates what the pack has done to him.**

 **Isaac is the baby of the pack but he knows he can count on Stiles to look after him.**

 **His Stiles, the alpha mate. His baby.**


End file.
